Everything in Boxes
by Harmony283
Summary: Allen never thought Kanda was one to organize, but then again had he really known him at all in the first place?  drabble written for a1y-puff! R&R please!


**A.N: **It's come to my realization that I haven't uploaded anything here…in months. Long story short, my laptop's dying and won't allow certain programs (i.e Microsoft word…internet browsers) to work correctly. So I'm here with a small drabble (or more accurately: A piece of flash fiction) as an apology…even though I'm not sure when I'll be able to upload things again. *bows*

Extra info at the end (if you choose to read that far) and—enjoy?

X-X-X-X-X

If there was one thing Allen could point out immediately upon entering Kanda's apartment, it was this:

It was clean. Nothing was out of place, everything was just right. It was just like Lavi's place—everything in its place (except infinitely more chaotic).

(If Allen didn't know better he'd say that's what made them such good friends.

Except they couldn't stand each other.)

Another thing Allen noticed right off the bat was that while the hallways and other surfaces remained nice and neat, the closets were definitely irrevocable filled with _boxes_.

Not jackets or clothes.

_Boxes_.

"Is there a reason why you're gawking at my closet?" Allen nearly jumped out of skin. Because—oh right, another thing. Kanda could sneak up on people. Right.

"Erm, sorry just—you have lots of boxes." Allen laughed nervously, "Where do you keep your clothes?"

"In the boxes."

"So you have a box fetish?" Oops. Another thing: Kanda couldn't take jokes.

Except Allen wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"No." Kanda glared, "I just moved here."

"-Three months ago, yeah."

"It's easy to live in boxes."

"No it—" Allen paused and frowned, Kanda wasn't looking at him anymore, he was actually walking down the hall now, "Hey wait a sec—at least let me help you get this stuff out of the boxes! I mean –no wonder you're only wearing—"

"You don't need to do anything." Allen stopped in the doorway to Kanda's room (which is apparently where he followed him to. It was nice and neat and filled with boxes just like every other room. Huh).

"But you're only wearing, what? Two or three outfits? You have more, don't you?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean I have to wear them though."

"Is it because you're lazy?" Allen stepped into the room, mindful of the boxes stacked on the floor, "Never pegged you as the lazy type." He looked up just in time to see Kanda sit on the edge of his bed and tug his hair tie out. "You're going to bed already?" He glanced at his wristwatch, it was only 8PM.

"No."

"Then –"

_Then_ Allen had a hairbrush thrown at his face.

"Hey!"

"Tch, what?" Kanda sighed and turned away, "You came over because Lenalee asked you to, right?" Allen opened his mouth to protest but Kanda cut him off, "Well tell her I'm fine and give me back my hair brush."

Allen stared at the hairbrush in his hand for a moment before looking back up, "What if I say no?" Kanda raised an elegant (hah) eyebrow at him.

"Then you'll brush my hair for me."

Well that couldn't be too bad, right? Allen walked over to the bed, stopping as he reached the edge and eyeing Kanda, "You're serious?" Kanda gave a short nod, "If you say so. Wow your hair's longer than I remember." He crawled behind Kanda and gathered the ends which brushed the bed covers (stark white and pressed—had Kanda even slept in this bed since he moved in?), and began to run the brush through them easily.

"Hnn, it's fine."

Allen blinked, "What's fine?"

"Nothing."

Allen stopped the brushing motion and sighed, "Not nothing…and for the record I came on my own accord. You may be a prick and I might not like you on a _good_ day, but I do worry."

_We all worry_.

But he wouldn't think about that. Nope. He came to check up on an 'old friend' that wasn't really a friend. He came to visit this 'not really' friend to find boxes where he should have found normalcy. He wasn't impressed. Not in the least. "Yes Lenalee asked me to visit you but that was weeks ago, I told her you'd be fine."

"I _am_ fine."

Allen took Kanda's hair back into his hands, but this time he left the brush alone and used his fingers instead. "Are you?"

"Yes."

"The boxes beg to differ."

Kanda groaned and Allen really wasn't sure if it was from his fingers or his inquisitiveness. He figured it was some mixture of both when it took Kanda a while to formulate his next response.

"You're not Lavi. Stop prodding."

"I can prod all I want to." Allen huffed and tugged a bit (not because of knots, but because of –well—it was fun seeing Kanda groan), "Besides you can't fit your life in nice little boxes." He glanced off to his left at the closest box. Oh hey—it had a label! –"_labeled_ boxes, never mind." Kanda growled at that and Allen laughed. "What? You know I'm right."

"And I never said I was trying to-" Kanda's breath hitched a little at an experimental tug, "-_do_that."

Allen couldn't keep the smirk off his face, "Then let me help you—unpack them, I mean." Kanda shifted a little and Allen let him turn his head—let him give him a curious glance. "What? You just said—" Kanda's shrug cut him off and Allen couldn't find it in him to continue that sentence. How would it have ended anyway?

Did it matter?

He tugged at a few strands of Kanda's hair once more, carding through the rest unnecessarily just to pass the time. Since when was there a time limit, anyway? Allen wanted to chuckle at his thoughts, but kept it in, stopping only after he deemed that 'time limit' to be up, "So…wanna get started?"

Kanda cracked his knuckles, Allen cringed.

"Tch, fine."

Well at least he agreed.

X-X-X-X-X

**END NOTE: **

Originally for a1y-puff via a prompt she gave me over skype two days(ish) ago. The prompt was "Reminiscence" and I enjoyed writing it so much that I decided to try to upload it here, though with an added question:

AU or (post)canon? What do you think? (No answer is 'wrong'; I'm not even sure myself. Just thought it'd be a nice thing to ask because I'm curious about what readers think! So please review? Y'don't even have to answer the question…reviews would be nice either way XD)


End file.
